


The Miracle Baby

by Rcw99



Series: Things To Hold On To [8]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mae's Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcw99/pseuds/Rcw99
Summary: It had been a long and difficult journey for the both of them, but it was worth it in the end. After years of complications and setbacks, and way more miscarriages than should’ve been possible, it was finally happening.Stan and Candy Borowski were having a child.A little girl.Their miracle baby.





	1. Chapter 1

  


Stan Borowski didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there in that cramped little waiting room outside the maternity ward.

Truth be told, he didn’t really want to know. It would’ve made him even more anxious than he already was. He’d been purposefully ignoring the clock the entire time for just that reason.

All he knew was that it had been a long time since they’d arrived and his wife had been rushed through those double doors and down the hallway. All he knew was that she was alone, going through one of the most difficult experiences in her life, and he wasn’t able to be there to help her through it.

Oh, he had wanted to be with her, of course. He had tried to go in after her, but the obstetrician had forbidden him from coming in the room. He would’ve gotten in the way in the event of any problems, he’d been told. Based on her previous history, she was a high-risk pregnancy. There was a good chance something would go wrong.

So there he sat, out in the waiting room, worrying himself to death. No one knew anything about anything. He’d asked passing nurses and doctors what was going on, but they refused to say tell him. All he had managed to get out of one of them was that there had been ‘complications,’ which was just about the worst thing they could’ve said. It was his worst nightmare. After so many miscarriages and stillbirths, he was so afraid that this pregnancy might prove to be too much for her.

The only thing keeping him even remotely sane was his dad, who’d come to keep his son company and, if everything went well, hopefully get to see his brand-new granddaughter.

In stark contrast to his son, Otto Borowski was about as calm as could be. Sure, he was worried too, but he knew there wasn’t any reason to be getting so worked up about something he had no control over. He trusted the doctors at Deep Hollow County Regional Hospital. If anyone could get his daughter-in-law through this birth successfully, it would be them. They had been there for her every other time.

He had tried to distract his son during the first few hours they were there, with stories and casual conversation, but Stan was having none of it. He was having a meltdown right then and there, and there wasn’t anything Otto could do about it. It had upset him, of course, to see his son like that, but he figured if there was a place for anyone to have a panic attack, it would be in a hospital.

Thankfully though, there wasn’t anybody else see him in such a state. The only other people in the room were Candy’s parents, who understood what he was going through, and a receptionist who had probably seen even worse. It didn’t appear anyone else in Deep Hollow County was having any babies at the moment.

Candy’s parents were fine folk, though a little standoffish most of the time. Sure, they loved their daughters, and Candy and Molly loved them right back, but they had a very reserved way of showing it. That is to say, basically not at all. Candy’s father was a retired air force colonel, and her mother a housewife. Even though they lived up in the north side of town, just a few minutes drive away from Stan and Candy, they hardly ever saw each other. They didn’t even come by for the holidays.

As such, they were sitting on the opposite end of the room, having little concern in Stan’s breakdown. Their relationship with their son-in-law was nothing if not pleasant, but it just wasn’t who they were to bother with things like that. They were big on tough love. Otto didn’t really care for them very much, as they were basically opposites in terms of personality and child-rearing practices, so there had been an underlying tension in the room the entire time. 

So it was a very welcome thing when Molly barged into the room, still decked out in her police uniform, looking as if she had run all the way from Possum Springs to the hospital.

Everyone jumped when she slammed the door open, her eyes wide and frantic. “Did I miss it?!” came her strangled half-yell. She hurriedly glanced around the room, before locking eyes with Stan. “How is she?” she asked as she rushed over.

Stan could only shrug in response, not even able to meet her gaze. “Don’t know.” His voice was wet with emotion. “There’s been complications.”

Molly’s face fell at the news. “Oh God…” She looked around at the sullen expressions of everyone else in the room, fearing the worst. “Wha-what happened?”

“Don’t know.” He chuckled weakly. “They wouldn’t let me go in with her.”

She scowled at that. “That’s bullshit! How long have you been waiting?”

This time, her own mother spoke up from the other side of the room. “We’ve been here five hours already.” She then pointed at Otto and Stan. “They were here for at least another three before that.”

“Shit!” She heaved a sigh, a pained look flashing across her face. “Hope she’s doing alright. They really haven’t told you anything?”

“Nope.”

Molly didn’t know quite what to say. She sat down heavily next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said in a half-whisper. “I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling.”

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t even muster the energy to reciprocate her hug. Instead, he sat, slumped back in his chair, and stared forlornly out across the room.

But Molly was not one to be dissuaded so easily. He was clearly distraught, and she hoped to calm him down some. “Man, what a day, huh?” She withdrew her arm and instead rested it on the back of the chair. “How’re you holding up?” she asked, hoping to distract him a little.

Again, Stan didn’t answer. He really wasn’t in the mood. 

“He’s not,” Otto answered instead, from the other side of Molly. “The boy’s about to keel over. I thought he was going to faint when we first got here. He’s all out of sorts.”

Molly turned to Otto, thankful for the input. “I can tell. No better place for that than a hospital, I guess.” She glanced back at Stan, who hadn’t given any indication he’d heard them. It was uncharacteristically moody for him. “He been like that long?”

“Ever since they told him he wasn’t allowed in. You should’ve seen the fit he threw then. He about punched one of the doctors.”

Her eyes widened. “Stan? Really?” She turned her body to face Otto more, blocking Stan from hearing much more. “I didn’t know he could even get upset. He’s always so level-headed.”

“Most of the time, sure. He can have a right temper sometimes, though. ‘Specially if he drinks. Candy really mellowed him out in that regard, I think.”

“I never knew,” she said softly.

“Course not. That’s not who he is.” Otto stifled a yawn and then stretched his legs some. He’d been sitting for a while. “Anyhow,” he continued, “I eventually got him to sit and managed to calm him down some, and he’s been sulking ever since. He’s mighty worried about Candy.”

“I mean, I am too, but…” Molly cast a sidelong look at Stan, who was still not paying any attention. She’d never seen him so unraveled before. “Shouldn’t we… I dunno, try and cheer him up or something? Take his mind off it?”

“Eh.” He shrugged. “Let him mope. That’s what he wants to do, believe you me. I tried to distract him, but he wasn’t having none of it. I can’t imagine it’ll be too much longer anyhow.”

Molly huffed and leaned back in her seat. “Well, hopefully we get some news soon. Eight hours is way too long. I just hope everything’s going alright in there.”

“I’m sure it is. If the baby wasn’t gonna make it, then it would’ve been over a whole lot sooner. The fact it’s taking so long means there’s a fighting chance they’ll both make it. I’m sure we’ll get some news soon.”

“That…makes some sense, I guess.” Molly chuckled. “Still, it’s been a long time. Don’t know how you guys have managed to wait so long. Wish I could’ve gotten here sooner, but the boss wouldn’t let me off any earlier.”

Otto offered a placating smile. “It’s fine. You being here now is enough. Candy won’t know the difference.”

“Mhmm.” Molly settled into her seat, setting her police hat down on one of the coffee tables. “I’m glad it’s finally happening, you know? They deserve it.” She inclined her head towards Stan.

“They do. Took a while, but it all worked out.”

Molly nodded in further agreement but didn’t say anything more. The atmosphere in the waiting room was oppressive, and even after spending only a few minutes there, she found silence much more amenable. She understood how Stan felt. She was worried for her sister too, after all. She couldn’t even begin to imagine sitting there and stewing in worry for as long as the others had been.

She reached out and grabbed ahold of Stan’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He flinched at the sudden contact and then turned his head ever so slightly, flashing a gentle smile back at Molly. She patted his shoulder with her free hand, and then drew back, leaving him to his own thoughts.

And so, the whole family began to wait once again. Another hour or so passed by without incident. Molly went over and greeted her parents properly, and then talked a few more minutes with Otto before lapsing into silence. Her dad dozed off at some point, but her mom stayed awake, watching the room with a quiet disinterest. Otto reread some of the magazines provided, as he’d already gone through them all some time ago.

Stan continued to sit there and worry. Every time there was the slightest noise, he would nearly jump to his feet, hoping it was someone coming to get him. He sat hunched over, his head buried in his hands for a long time. He couldn’t focus on anything but the anxiety that filled him completely.

The only other exciting thing that happened was the arrival of another couple who burst into the room with little warning. The wife was in labor, of course, and after some commotion, a nurse led the both of them down the hall. That husband got to go in with his wife, a fact that seriously ticked off Stan. It was hardly fair, to practically mock him like that!

He was about at his wit’s end then, with half a mind to go up to the receptionist and demand to know what was going on, something his dad had dissuaded him from doing several times before. It was unacceptable to him to have been left in the dark for so long. He needed to know what was going on with his wife!

And it was then a nurse walked into the room, calmly looking out at the family gathered there.

“Stan Borowski?” she called.

Stan jerked violently at the voice, not having noticed anyone arriving. He looked up to see one of the nurses that had gone in with Candy standing at in the doorway. “Yeah?” He leapt up from the chair in a heartbeat, his voice cracking.

The nurse smiled. “Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl.” She gestured for him to follow her. “Come with me.”

Stan took an immediate step forward, so very ready to go, but then hesitated, looking back at the rest of his family behind him. Candy’s parents watched on with genuine joy, and his dad and Molly both waved him forward, the both of struggling to hold in tears. “Go on. We’ll come in later,” Molly said. He deserved to be alone with his wife and daughter for a little bit.

He nodded in confirmation and then continued the rest of the way to the nurse. The two of them exited through the doors, leaving everyone else behind in the waiting room.

The four of them collapsed back into their chairs, flush with relief. It was finally over. After all the waiting, Stan and Candy finally had a daughter. There was now a new addition to the family. And while they did have to wait a little while longer for the couple to have their private time, none of them minded a bit. 

Candy’s parents were talking quietly to each other now, so incredibly thankful that everything turned out okay. Their daughter didn’t lose another child, and, thank God, she didn’t die either. That had been a very big risk they’d both been very worried about, given how her previous pregnancies had gone.

They clutched each other, softly murmuring a prayer, thanking God for his blessings on that day. Though they were both usually stoic people, even they couldn’t help but grin from ear-to-ear that they were now brand-new grandparents. If anything was worth celebrating, it was that.

Otto was crying now, trying his best not to disturb the others. He’d taken off his glasses and was drying his eyes with the back of his hands. He had promised himself he wouldn’t get this emotional, but it was hard not to. He couldn’t stop thinking about the other miscarriages Candy had had, and how devastated she and Stan had been every time—How devastated he’d been every time.

He wasn’t much a religious man—that’d been more his wife’s thing—but even he found himself thanking God under his breath. He was a grandfather now. He wasn’t ever sure if it would ever happen, considering how things had been going for a while, but it finally did. And all he could wish for in that moment was that his wife could be there with him to see it too.

Molly could hardly contain her excitement. She sat in her chair, nearly vibrating with anticipation. She was so happy she couldn’t put it to words. She was so happy for the two of them. They needed this win, because she wasn’t sure they could take any more miscarriages. She knew Candy had been considering stopping if this one hadn’t panned out. There was only so much both of them could take, after all.

She had never really wanted kids of her own, or a husband for that matter, but during Candy’s first pregnancy, the prospect of being an aunt really grew on her. She had helped Candy through all her pregnancies, helped prepare for each new baby, and was there to help pick up the pieces after every miscarriage. She was about as eager for this baby as Stan and Candy were, and when it became apparent that this pregnancy might just be the one to make it, she fell in love with her niece all over again. And, after everything that had happened, all the hardships, all the setbacks, it had finally happened. She was finally an aunt!

It was almost painful to have to wait to go in and meet her, but Molly knew Stan needed to go first. Though she had yet to meet her, she loved her niece with all her heart. She fully believed that the two of them would get along just great. They were going to have such a good time together in the future, she just knew!

And the four of them waited some more.

  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Stan’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he followed the nurse down that hallway.

This was it, he thought.

This was finally it.

After so long.

After so many failed attempts and way too many miscarriages, this was it.

It was finally happening.

They were having a baby.

He could barely believe it.

He was nervous, definitely, but also completely terrified. There was that constant thought in the back of his mind that had only been growing louder every hour that he might not be ready to be a father yet. It was a lot of responsibility to raise an entire person from scratch, and even though he and Candy had read about a thousand parenting guides in preparation, it still didn’t feel like enough.

But on the other hand, he was so very excited and relieved. This was something that he and Candy had been moving towards for years now and now that it was here, he could hardly contain himself. It was about the most cathartic feeling he’d ever experienced.

There was also some sadness and slight resentment thrown in there too, just due to the fact it had taken so long to finally even have a child. He couldn’t put to words just how much he wished that their first attempt had turned out successful and saved them so much stress and loss. If there was one thing he could change in his life, it would be that.

So, it was because all those emotions bouncing around in his head that he didn’t even realize it when the nurse had stopped in front of one of the rooms until she had to physically stop him.

She was saying something to him then, but he couldn’t manage to process a single word of it. 

“What?” he asked.

“I was just saying congratulations again.” She smiled. “And to not get your wife too worked up. She’s been through a lot and needs her rest. They just finished their first breastfeeding a little bit ago.”

He nodded stiffly, only half paying attention. He just wanted to go in already. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course.”

She smiled again and then left him alone, though he hardly even noticed. He was practically shaking now. Well, actually really shaking. Here he was, so close, standing just on the cusp, and he couldn’t take that final step. It was cold feet. Now he knew what Candy felt like on their wedding day.

Stan placed his hand on the door handle and turned it.

He felt as if he was going to burst.

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked into the room.

And then stopped dead in his tracks.

All at once, his mind was completely blank.

Inside, lying in the bed, was Candy.

His wife.

And clutched to her chest was a bundle of blankets.

Their child.

Their miracle baby.

Candy didn’t notice him at first, as she seemed to be asleep. A perfectly understandable thing, considering the almost ten-hour ordeal she’d just been through.

He stood there for a moment and just looked at her, taking in everything he could about this moment, ingraining it into his memories. This was worth waiting as long as he did, he thought.

She looked so tired. Everything about her looked haggard and disheveled, but at the same time, she was smiling in her sleep. It was pure and natural and perfect, and to Stan, she was every bit as beautiful as ever. He almost wished he could’ve taken a picture, though he knew she would kill him if he did.

As he walked further into the room, she must’ve sensed his presence or something, because her eyes fluttered open and she immediately looked over to him. A wide grin broke out on her face and she sat up a little straighter in bed, blinking wearily. “Hey, you,” she said, exhaustion clearly evident in her voice.

“…Hey,” he said back, barely even able to get that word out. Seeing her lying there made everything in his mind freeze up. 

He sat down on the foot of the bed and stared at his wife and the little bundle of blankets she was holding. It was unreal, this whole thing. He had spent such a long time anticipating this very moment, and now that he was here, he was still having trouble processing it all.

He was a father.

He had a daughter.

He had a daughter.

 _They_ had a daughter.

He held on to that sentence and burned it into his mind.

It had taken…much too long, but it finally happened.

There was a surge of emotion in his chest. He could feel tears welling at the edges of his vision, and—

“You can come closer, you know. You’re not gonna break us.”

He blinked.

“Wha…?” His eyes locked onto her.

She patted the space on the bed right next to her. “Come here and say hello to your daughter.”

He nodded slowly. “Y-yeah.” He hesitantly scooted further up the bed while Candy watched with an amused expression. With all the care he could muster, he took his daughter and held on to her as tight as he could.

His breath caught in his throat.

Staring up at him, with eyes wide and sparkling, was his daughter.

Everything about her was so perfect.

He had never known something so beautiful could exist.

He never would’ve imagined he could’ve made something like that.

A strangled chuckle escaped him. “She has your eyes.” He briefly glanced up at his wife.

“I know…” She frowned, visibly displeased. “The _Williams_ eyes. I was really hoping she’d get yours.”

“I love your eyes…” he said almost absentmindedly, not taking his own off his daughter.

Candy didn’t respond. She could tell she didn’t have his full attention. She was as good as chopped liver, what with the new addition to their family.

Stan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He hadn’t felt this happy since he’d gotten married. It might’ve even been the happiest moment in his life, though he’d never admit that out loud. He could’ve sat there for hours and just looked at her.

“Hey there, kitten.” The name came almost naturally. “I’m your daddy.” He reached out and gently stroked the side of her face, and she nuzzled into his hand, almost eager for his touch. He bit back a sob and wiped at his eyes with his other hand. Tears were collecting on the insides of his glasses, but he didn’t even notice.

“My God,” he managed to choke out, “She’s just…she’s…” The words died in his throat.

Candy moved closer to her husband, pressing her body into his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek, and looked at their daughter. “She’s a miracle.”

“She is.” He smiled even wider and pulled Candy closer to him. “Our little Patricia Borowski.” 

At that, Candy made a strange noise, like a cross between a cough and a grunt. To Stan’s ears, it sounded terrible. Terrifying, even.

“What happened?” He set Patricia down in his lap and looked to his wife with concern, worried that she was in pain. There had been ‘complications,’ after all. She could’ve been hurt. He hadn’t even taken the time to see how she was feeling. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine… I just…” She sighed and looked up at him. “It’s just…” She broke off. “Looking at her now, I don’t really like that name for her.”

Stan furrowed his brow. “…We spent ages picking out that name.”

“I know. I know, but…” She looked down at Patricia, studying her face. “When she was born, I was just struck by how much she looked like Molly, and I…” She trailed off, unsure how to continue.

He glanced down at the baby in his arms. There was a bit of a resemblance, he figured. She was kind of grumpy looking, though that was probably because she was only just born. He looked back over to Candy, at a loss. “So, what’re you saying?”

She pressed her lips together and gently stroked the tuft of hair on Patricia’s head. “I… I want to name her Margaret.”

“…Are you sure? After your sister?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes were locked with her daughter’s. “Just say it. _Margaret Borowski._ ”

“It…” He mulled over the words. “It does sound nice.”

She gently pushed him. “Say it.”

He hesitated, looking down at his daughter, who had snuggled up against him and had now dozed off, and then whispered the words aloud. “…Margaret Borowski.” The name felt odd on his tongue, but not at all in a bad way.

“Yeah?” Candy looked at him expectantly, her body nearly shuddering. She fluttered her eyes at him and he nearly caved in right then. Those eyes of hers had always had an effect on him. It wasn’t fair.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I, uh… You sure? I mean, Molly’s already her godmother. Giving her the same name is a bit much, don’t you think?”

Candy shook her head. “I don’t. She’s done a lot for us both. I mean, she dropped everything after…” She paused, finding it hard to even get the next word out. “…After the stillbirth and stayed with us to make sure we were alright, and- and- and- I just really feel like it’s what we should do. I don’t know if you can call it a mother’s intuition, since I’ve only been one for a couple hours, but I know this is the right name for her.”

Well, Stan couldn’t very well argue against that. It was clear that this was something that Candy felt very strongly about. It had taken them a long time to come up with a good name for their daughter before settling on Patricia, but he never could resist his wife much, especially when something meant that much to her.

It was really a testament as to how much Candy loved Molly. Even despite their differences, the two sisters were about as close as could be, and Stan certainly understood that, but having Molly be the namesake of their daughter on top of already being her godmother seemed to him a bit much.

But as Stan sat there, mulling over the name in his head, and Candy stared anxiously at him, the more it felt as if it belonged. Candy really was right; it fit their daughter well. And as he looked down at the baby quietly snoozing in his arms, he was convinced more and more with each passing second. The name felt good to him. 

“Okay then,” he said suddenly. With a warm smile, he met Candy’s enthusiastic gaze. “Margaret Borowski it is.” 

This was Margaret Ann Borowski. Named after both Candy’s sister and his mother.

Their baby.

Their daughter.

A perfect angel, just like her mother.

Look out world, there’s a new Borowski in town.

“I love you.” He scooched closer to his wife. “I just love you so much, you know?”

Candy smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I love you too. You and Margaret.”

They sat in silence for a little while after that, the both of them simply reveling in the other’s presence. Baby Margaret had fallen asleep and neither of them wanted to risk waking her. In fact, they both would’ve fallen asleep as well, as exhausted as they both were, had it not been for a nurse who came in to check in on them.

It was only after the nurse left that Stan remembered a thought he had earlier. He had been so wrapped up in the simple fact he had a daughter that he hadn’t even found out how his wife was doing. “…What happened to you?” he said, and then seeing Candy’s blank expression, he hastily added, “I mean, with the delivery. What took so long?”

She shifted her position in bed, sitting more upright against the back of the bed, and shrugged halfheartedly. “I, uhh, couldn’t really tell you the specifics. I kind of had other things on my mind at the time.”

He chuckled at that. “Yeah…” Labor wasn’t a walk in the park, after all.

“Umm…” She searched for what to say. “Well, in the end, I had to have a C-Section. I know that much.” At that, she pushed down the sheets and hiked up the hospital gown, revealing a swath of bandages around her lower abdomen. The door was closed and there wasn’t anyone else in the room to see, so she felt secure in showing her husband what had happened.

Stan blanched at the sight. “Oh God. What— Why—” He sputtered, trying to form words. Seeing his wife injured like that stirred up some emotion in him that he wasn’t sure what to make of. It was something almost primal.

“She came out feet first, I think, and was all tangled up in the umbilical cord. They tried to explain what happened when everything was over, but I pretty much passed out I was so tired. I actually only woke up a little before you came in.”

He gently brushed his fingers over the middle of her stomach, just above the bandages, wishing she didn’t have to go through something like that. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really. They gave me some pain medication.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. Tired, but okay.”

He accepted that and forced himself to relax. The doctors here knew what they were doing, and the two most important women in his life came out of everything just fine regardless of what had happened. He was still holding little Margaret, who was still sound asleep, and he didn’t want to disturb her any by worrying.

Candy eased herself back down onto the pillow, brushing her gown and sheets down flat. “The labor was hell, though. I was in so much pain. She took such a long time to start coming out, and then they had to cut me open anyways.” She gazed lovingly at her new daughter. “She’s worth it though.”

Stan grimaced. “Wish I could’ve been here with you.”

“Oh God,” she scoffed. “I can’t believe they didn’t let you in with me. I didn’t even know you weren’t with me until they got me in the room and on the bed. When I found out, I about tore one of the nurses’ heads off.”

He squeezed her hand. “Oh, believe me, when they didn’t let me in, I was livid. Dad had to practically restrain me.”

“I bet.”

“I just wanted to be with you.”

“I know, dear. Nothing doing now, though.”

He nodded at that. “What about little Margaret here? Is she healthy?”

“She is.” Candy clasped her other hand on top of Stan’s, reassuringly. “They already checked her out and everything while I was asleep. Clean bill of health across the board.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile. “That’s great.”

“Let me tell you though, she’s got quite a pair of lungs on her. I’m honestly surprised you couldn’t hear her out there” She gestured towards the general direction of the waiting room. “We’re not gonna get any sleep for a long time.”

“Don’t say that!” He swatted her playfully. “I’m sure she’ll be a perfect angel just like her mother.”

Candy smiled bashfully. “Well, I think my mom would say differently. I was a terror when I was a baby.” She stroked the small of Margaret’s back, careful not to wake her. “She’s been asleep most of the time you’ve been here, so you’ll see when she wakes up. I think we’re gonna have our hands full with this one.”

“Well, I’m sure the two of us can handle whatever she throws our way.”

“I hope so. I don’t know how many more first-time parent guides I could read at this point.”

“You’re telling me. Luckily, we still got our _parents_ to help—” He broke off, his eyes growing wide. “Oh no!” he gasped. “Everyone’s still waiting!” He couldn’t believe that he forgot that everyone else was still outside in the waiting room. It had been almost an hour! He wanted to smack himself.

He very quickly foisted Margaret over to his wife, who was not at all ready to receive a baby so suddenly and just barely got a good grip before he stood up. “I’m gonna go get them,” he told her as he hurried over to the door. “They’ve been waiting this whole time.”

Candy nodded in understanding, a little taken aback by her husband’s sudden exclamation, and then dipped her head, grinning sheepishly. “To be honest, I kind of forgot about them.”

“Me too. Until just now.” He opened the door and glanced back at his wife and child. “Love you.” He looked at the both of them, marveling at just how beautiful they looked. “Both of you.” 

“Love you too,” she said.

And with that, he stepped out into the hallway and left to go get the rest of the family.

Candy readjusted her position some and heaved a deep sigh, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of people that would be arriving any minute.

Margaret had just woken up, likely because of all the commotion, and was blearily looking around the room. Candy reached out a finger and Margaret instinctively clasped her hand around it, holding it tight.

“Hope you’re ready to meet the world, Margaret, ‘cause I think the world is definitely ready to meet you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life got unexpectedly busy right after I posted the first part and I’ve only just got back into the swing of things.
> 
> It’s interesting to note that, except for one part before the party in the woods, we never see Candy and Stan together in the game, and even then they don’t really interact. They appear to be on good terms, but it’s hard to tell. Their relationship might even be a little strained. As we know, at some point after Mae’s birth, Stan develops a drinking problem and becomes a ‘danger to Mae and Candy,’ which could mean any number of things. That was something I had wanted touch on in this story, but could never figure out just how to do it.
> 
> And, of course, as I’ve mentioned before, I really like the idea that Mae was named after Molly. It makes sense, I think, that it was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing than something planned beforehand.
> 
> I like to think that there’s at least one thing in this game that resonates with everybody, and one of them for me was when Candy mentioned how she had miscarriages before Mae. My own parents had numerous miscarriages and complications before they had me, so that really resonated with me. I was their miracle baby, and just like Mae. I think the game had a lot of moments like that for everyone.
> 
> So that’s that. Still have some more stories in the works, one of which should be starting soon. Bye!


End file.
